powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingtain
Kingtain was the third general of the Conquerons to invade Earth & a major antagonist of ''Power Rangers Dino Knights''. He created the Mysticron Thrillpool from his desire & became the host of it. Character History Origin Kingtain was presumably created along with the other Conqueron generals by Lady Legios. Centuries ago, Kingtain & the Conquerons went to war with the people of Rysaul for dominance over the Earth. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Conquerons to leave the Earth & drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth. Arrival Defeat Return Death Personality Gachireus is a strategist & appears to be critical, as he quickly derides both Shroomus & Wishop from wasting their time doing trivial things, instead of focusing on their goal of reclaiming Earth. He is also maieutic among the Conquerons, as he has a habit of answering someone's question with another question while rarely giving any proper response, & domineering made Shroomus squeeze out of as many of his Mysticron-creating essence as possible, just to create 500 copies of the Mysticron Kelper to serve him, & has a habit of correcting observations he views as errors. Due to his strict nature, he berates Wishop's nonsensual methods, preferring chaos & extinction. In the beginning, Kingtain also had composure, as he corrected those who said he fled with the term withdrew. But after his plan failed following his second return to Earth, Kingtain became more erratic & quick-enraged, which leaves him short-sighted & leads to his downfall. However, despite his arrogant & domineering nature, he does show a degree of fear towards fellow Conqueron member Hornito. Powers & Abilities * Durability: Due to his heavily-armored body, Kingtain is extremely durable against his opponent's attacks. * Portal Creation: Kingtain can create a chessboard-based laser portal to teleport himself from one place to another, similar to Chestle & Wishop. * Strength: Kingtain's strength exceeds the late Chestle's, being able to best the Dino Knight Megazord in combat. * Fossilization: Kingtain can encase himself in amber to heal & increase his strength. * Enlarging: Kingtain can enlarge himself after his fossilization is complete. * Submarine Mode: Kingtain can open the port on the back of each leg to reveal a turbine, allowing him to move underwater like a submarine. Arsenal * Cannons: Kingtain can fire energy beams & missiles from the artillery cannons in each shoulder. * Screw Claw: Kingtain can use the spiral-style claws on his vambraces in combat; he can spin the vambraces for corkscrew jabs or unleash spiral energy punches. Profile * Height: 191cm (46.8m Giant) * Weight: 287kg (703.2t Giant) * Attribute: Rook Class Executive * Place of Distribution: Deep Sea of Serious Match * Classification: Mysticron general * Experience Point: 503 Notes * Kingtain's motif is a cross between a rook chess piece, submarine, & a naval captain. *Kingtain' design bears some similarities to that of Captain Mutiny, with the difference being Mutiny is modeled after a pirate ship, while Kingtain is modeled after a modern battleship & submarine. * Kingtain is the first Conqueron General to be a host of a Mysticron & the third to have died. See Also *Gachireus - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Leader Category:PR Generals Category:Generals Category:Conquerons Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Replacement PR Villains Category:PR Knight Themed Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses Category:PR-Water-elemental Monsters Category:Main Villain Category:Aliens